Sacramental Confession
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Junhong mulai melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hidupnya. Di awali dengan bertemu dengan cowok yang bertingkah mirip dengan monyet yang mempunyai toko aneh di ujung jalan. Lalu kenapa si monyet itu bilang bahwa dia adalah Dewa Kematiannya? Kemudian Junhong mengalami kisah cinta yang penuh dengan De Javu. DaeLo FF BangLo FF.


Tittle : Sacramental Confession.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Crime, a bit Fantasy.

Pair : DaeLo, BangLo.

Cast : Junhong, Daehyun, Yongguk, Xero from Topp Dogg.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Warning : BL, DLRD, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Bisa jadi Sad Ending, Miss Typo(s), Chara Death.

Chapter 1 : Over and Over Again.

_Aku tidak mengingatnya,_

_Tapi aku menyukainya,_

_Disaat aku bisa bersamanya,_

_Semuanya pasti akan hilang…._

_Dan terus terulang seperti itu._

.

.

.

.

[16 Tahun yang lalu]

" Daehyun _hyung_! _Saranghaeyo_…" kata seorang _namja_ berambut _Red Maroon_. Hari itu adalah musim dingin, terlihat dari salju yang sudah sangat tebal dimana-mana

_Namja _tinggi di depannya tersenyum sayang. " _Nado saranghae_. Choi Junhong."

" Besok temui aku disini. Aku akan pergi bersamamu." Kata Junhong sambil memeluk Daehyun erat-erat. Besok adalah hari yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu. Setelah itu mereka akan terus hidup bersama.

" _Araseo_. Aku akan tiba disini sesuai janji." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah, keduanya tak bisa menghentikan seulas senyum yang terus terukir di wajah mereka. Ada sebuah rasa rindu dan cinta yang begitu besar yang tak bisa dikatakan, seolah sudah sangat lama mereka tak bertemu. Faktanya, baru satu bulan mereka menjalin kasih, tapi tak seorangpun yang merestui hubungan mereka, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan membangun kehidupan sendiri.

Junhong berjalan dengan hati-hati saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Dia segera menyebrang, malam itu tidak banyak pejalan kaki, tetapi banyak mobil yang lalu lalang. Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil tidak menghentikan lajunya, bahkan melewati lampu merah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mobil itu menghempas Junhong hingga terpelanting jauh.

Tabrakan itu sangat keras, bahkan bisa terdengar suara tulang yang remuk dan patah dari tubuh Junhong, entah dia merasakan rasa sakit atau tidak, tapi dalam sepersekian detik dipikiran Junhong adalah Jung Daehyun yang menunggunya.

Jauh beberapa _block_ dari sana, Daehyun berjalan sambil mengeratkan syalnya, dia sudah tidak bisa untuk menunggu sampai besok untuk bertemu dengan Junhong lagi.

Dia memasuki gang kecil, jalan pintas untuk segera sampai rumahnya.

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di punggungnya benar-benar melumpuhkanya, beberapa detik kemudian rasa sakit itu semakin nyata. Dia berbalik ke belakang, melihat seorang dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dengan sebuah bilah yang sudah kotor oleh darahnya.

" Aku tidak akan biarkan kau bersamanya." Kata _namja_ itu dengan nada licik, dia tersenyum puas pada apa yang ia lakukan pada Daehyun.

" _Ya_! kau siapa?!." Kata Daehyun, dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berbuat banyak. Kemudian dia mengerang kesakitan.

" Sayangnya kau melupakanku. Melupakan semua cerita itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan sumpahku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bahagia bersama dengan Junhong, bahkan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kalian bersama!." Kata _namja _itu, nadanya semakin naik dan penuh emosi.

Daehyun hanya memikirkan Junhong, bagaimana jika Junhong mencarinya besok?. Tanpa menunggu lama _namja_ itu menusuk perut Daehyun dengan bilah tajam itu. " Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan ini…ugghh!"

_Namja _itu memeluk Daehyun, tak peduli jika darah itu akan mengotorinya.

" Kenapa kau harus memilih Junhong sejak awal? Jika kau tidak melakukannya kau tidak akan terus berakhir seperti ini." Kata _namja_ itu, kali ini dengan nada sayang dan penyesalan, tatapannya melembut saat itu juga.

" Jun…Junhong… uggh.. dimana dia?."

Tatapan _namja_ itu menajam saat mendengar nama Junhong, dan tusukan bilah itu kembali di rasakan oleh Daehyun.

" Aagggkk!." Jerit Daehyun.

" Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Junhong sekarang. Kera itu kembali menggagalkan rencanaku. Dia sudah membunuh kekasihmu." Kata _namja_ itu dengan suara yang marah.

Daehyun terdiam, seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki di depannya. Matanya memanas, dan airmata itu jatuh. " Ti.. tidak mungkin… Junhong belum mati, aku masih bersamanya tadi…" kata Daehyun kalut.

" Dan aku muak melihat kalian berdua, dia sudah mati. Aku tidak tau berapa tulangnya yang sudah patah akibat tabrakan itu. Kali ini aku yang harus membunuhmu." Kata _namja_ itu disusul dengan tusukan bertubi-tubi pada Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ 16 Tahun Kemudian ]

" Junhong-_ah_!." Panggil seorang _namja_ sambil berlari mengejar anak yang ia panggil.

Anak bernama Junhong itu menoleh kebelakang dan langsung disambar oleh _namja_ yang memanggilnya.

" Kau selalu meninggalku. _Kajja_! Berangkat bersama!." Kata _namja_ itu sambil tertawa.

" Kau selalu membuatku terlambat Yongguk_ie_! bangunlah lebih pagi." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak tidur selama semalaman, kenapa kau tidak coba untuk membangunkanku saja? Kau bisa katakan pada ibuku." Kata Yongguk.

" _Aniya_, kau harus belajar untuk bangun sendiri." Kata Junhong.

" Selalu saja seperti itu." Gerutu Yongguk.

Junhong adalah _namja_ pintar di sekolahnya, dia bersahabat baik dengan Yongguk selama setengah tahun. Sekarang mereka ada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama.

" Junhong-_ah_, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu nonton pertandingan sepak bola." Kata Yongguk antuasias.

" _Mianhae_. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus mencari peralatan yang aku butuhkan untuk prakarya di pelajaran Kang _Seonsaengnim_ besok." Kata Junhong.

" Aish… Tapi lainkali kau harus ikut ya?." kata Yongguk.

" Tentu. Aku pasti ikut." Kata Junhong.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan, Junhong pergi untuk membeli beberapa peralatan yang dia butuhkan. Beberapa toko dia kunjungi tetapi dia belum menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

" Haish… dimana aku bisa menemukan perkamen kuno? Kang _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar orang yang eksentrik. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh seniman." Gerutunya sambil melihat daftar barang-barang yang harus ia beli.

Ditengah kebosanannya memilih toko-toko perlengkapan di sepanjang jalan, dia melihat seseorang sedang bergelantungan di atas gedung, dia melompat kesana kemari, berpegangan dengan besi dan pagar bangunan setelah itu berpindah-pindah ke bangunan yang lain, seperti monyet. Tapi tak seorangpun yang melihat atau menyadarinya.

" Orang itu kenapa bisa melakukan hal-hal berbahaya? Bagaimana jika dia jatuh?." Gumamnya. Junhong terlihat sangat tertarik dengan orang itu, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah orang itu melompat.

Junhong mengikuti orang itu sampai di sebuah gang sempit pertokoan lama. Orang itu turun dengan mulus dan tanpa ragu, lalu masuk ke sebuah toko perkakas bekas yang terlihat sudah tua.

Junhong berlari kecil mengejar orang itu dan masuk ke dalam sana. Suara lonceng tanda pengunjung datang yang dipasang diatas pintu berdentang beberapa kali, langkahnya mulai memelan saat bau barang-barang kuno menyambut penciumannya. Banyak boneka rusak yang digantung, hiasan furniture yang unik dan sudah berdebu. Dan masih banyak barang bekas yang tersimpan disana. Entah masih banyak pengunjung yang kesini atau tidak.

" Selamat datang!." Kata seseorang yang mengejutkan Junhong. Junhong berbalik dan melihat orang yang ia ikuti tadi ada di belakangnya dan bergelantung terbalik di salah satu besi untuk menggantung boneka.

" Ah! Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Junhong.

Laki-laki itu turun dengan cepat. " Apa yang membuatmu tertarik ke toko-ku?." Katanya sambil membetulkan kacamata bulat miliknya sambil menelisik penampilan Junhong.

" A.. aku.. mencari beberapa peralatan untuk prakarya seni di sekolahku." Kata Junhong sambil mengambil catatannya dari dalam saku.

" Hmm? Alasan tepat untuk menguntitku." Kata orang itu tidak percaya.

Junhong tidak tau jika orang itu ternyata menyadari bahwa dia membututinya tadi. " Tapi memang benar, aku sedang mencari peralatan." Kata Junhong. " … Memang sebelumnya aku melihatmu di atas gedung, jadi aku mengukutimu sampai kesini. Aku tidak tau jika ini adalah toko-mu." Lanjut Junhong.

" Baiklah. Coba kulihat apa yang kau cari disini?." Kata orang itu sambil mengambil kertas dari tangan Junhong dengan cepat.

" Perkamen kuno, boneka _voodoo_, bola salju, kanvas, cat minyak, pigura, _pattern and_ _vintage wraping paper_, dan _wood craft_." Kata orang itu membaca barang-barang yang ada di dalam catatan milik Junhong.

Junhong masih mengamati betapa uniknya penampilan orang di depannya ini, bahkan dia tidak menyangka wajahnya masih begitu muda. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku, dan sebuah rompi hitam yang biasa dipakai di luar kemeja sebelum mengenakan jas bahkan lengkap dengan_ albert_-nya, dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu, tetapi yang aneh adalah dia menggunakan celana piyama berwarna caramel dengan _pattern_ pisang yang mencolok, jauh berbeda dengan atasan yang ia kenakan.

" Aku menjual semua yang tertulis disini." Katanya.

Junhong tersadar dari lamunannya. " Ja.. jadi berapa harga dari semua barang-barang itu?." Tanya Junhong.

Orang itu tertawa kecil lalu melompat menggapai rangka besi yang dibuat untuk menggantung perkakas, dia mengambil barang-barang yang di butuhkan, lalu berpindah ke besi yang lain, persis sekali seperti monyet, tetapi dia tidak merusak ataupun memberantakkan barang-barang yang sangat penuh di ruangan itu.

" Aku tidak menjual barangku dengan uang." Katanya.

Junhong terlihat bingung. " Lalu dengan apa aku membayarnya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Lebih tepatnya aku menukarkan barang. Apapun yang terbuat dari kayu ditukar dengan dengan benda yang terbuat dari kayu, yang terbuat dari plastik ditukar dengan benda yang terbuat dari plastik, yang terbuat dari kaca juga ditukar dengan benda yang terbuat dari kaca." Kata orang itu sambil mengambil boneka _voodoo_ dari atas lemari dan melemparkannya ke keranjang dekat meja kasir.

" Kenapa tidak dengan uang saja?." Tanya Junhong.

Orang itu melemparkan pigura ke keranjang yang tadi dengan tepat ranpa merusaknya. " Karena aku tidak butuh uang." Jawab si pemilik toko.

" Eh?." Gumam Junhong tidak mengerti. Dia melihat kesekeliling toko, memang banyak barang bekas disana. " Apa banyak pengunjung yang datang kesini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Hanya satu pengunjung tiap harinya." Jawab si pemilik toko.

" Hanya satu?." Tanya Junhong. Orang ini benar-benar terus membuat Junhong bingung.

" Karena aku menghendaki begitu, jika aku menghendaki 2 maka akan datang dua."

" Kau benar-benar—"

" Aneh, ya aku tau. Aku hanya eksentrik." Katanya sambil melempar perkamen tua itu ke keranjang lagi.

" Kenapa kau bisa bergelantungan ke berbagai tempat seperti itu? Kau seperti—"

" Monyet, ya aku tau. Aku memang suka melakukannya.." potongnya lagi.

" Aku menyukainya. Caramu bergelantungan seperti itu." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil.

Orang itu berhenti sejenak saat tangannya akan mengambil cat minyak, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Lalu dia segera melempar cat minyak itu ke keranjang dan melompat ke belakang meja kasir.

" Apa nama toko ini?." Tanya Junhong sambil berjalan ke depan meja kasir.

" Tidak ada namanya." Jawab si pemilik toko.

" Lalu bagaimana orang menyebutnya?."

" Mereka bilang itu adalah toko si _Ape_."

" _Ape_?."

" Itu adalah julukanku."

" Lalu siapa namamu?."

" Xero. Xero Si _Ape_." Jawabnya sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Junhong.

" _Mwonde_?." Tanya Junhong sambil menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

" Itu adalah harga untuk membeli barangku. Aku akan menge_pack_ pesananmu, dan kau boleh pergi mengambil barang-barang milikmu dulu untuk kau berikan padaku nanti. Batas waktu mengambil pesananmu jam 11 malam, jika melebihi batas waktu pembelian akan kubatalkan. Ingat hanya boleh barangmu. Bukan barang milik orang lain." Kata Xero.

Junhong membaca isi catatan itu dan berharap dia memiliki semua barang yang tertulis, atau jika dia tidak punya dia harus segera membelinya. Mungkin membeli di toko ini tidak butuh uang, tetapi jika kita tidak punya sesuatu untuk ditukar kita harus membeli ke tempat lain untuk membayar barang yang dibeli disini. Cukup adil. Tetapi tetap saja aneh bagi Junhong.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali nanti." Kata Junhong sambil keluar dari toko milik Xero itu.

" Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Gumam Xero sambil melihat Junhong keluar dari tokonya. " Dewa kematianku sudah datang." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Junhong terus memegang kertas berisi barang-barang yang harus ia bawa ke toko Xero. " Haish… aku harus membeli kain beludru sebagai ganti aku membeli kanvas…" gerutu Junhong.

Setelah dia selesai dengan benda-benda yang ia punya, dia segera pergi membeli kain yang ia butuhkan, dan setelah itu mengambil pesanannya di toko Xero.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, dia sampai disana. " Hallo?." Kata Junhong setelah tidak mendapati siapapun ada di dalam toko. " Dimana dia?." Gumam Junhong sambil mengintip kesana kemari.

" Kau sudah kembali rupanya." Tiba-tiba Xero sudah bergelantung terbalik di belakangnya seperti tadi siang hingga membuatnya terkejut.

" _Aigooo_… kau selalu mengagetkanku." Kata Junhong. Kali ini dia kembali terheran dengan pakaian Xero yang tidak _match_. Dia mengenakan baju piyama berwarna biru terang dengan _pattern _beruang, dan celananya dia mengenakan celana untuk setelan jas, bahkan dia memakai sepatu formal.

Xero melompat kebawah dan berjalan kebalik meja kasir. " Jadi, mana barangmu?." Tanya Xero.

Junhong membuka tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan satu per satu barang yang ia bawa. " Ini kain beludru unttuk membeli kanvas, sebuah karung untuk membeli boneka _voodoo_, ini selimut kecil dari kulit hewan untuk membeli perkamen, dan ini…" kata Junhong sambil mengeluarkan sebotol madu pada Xero. " Aku tidak tau harus membawa apa untuk membeli cat minyak, tapi di kertas yang kau tulis adalah sesuatu yang terbuat dari air dan harus kental, jadi aku membawa madu untuk membelinya." Kata Junhong.

" Boleh juga. Aku terima." Kata Xero.

" Lalu, ini kertas Koran untuk membeli _wraping paper_, dan sebuah kotak kayu untuk membeli _wood craft_. Terakhir aku punya cermin kecil untuk membeli _snow globe_-mu." Kata Junhong.

Xero mengambil cermin kecil itu dan mengendusnya beberapakali, lalu mengembalikannya pada Junhong. " Aku tidak menerima cermin itu." Kata Xero.

" _Waeyo_?."

" Itu bukan milikmu." Kata Xero.

" Eh?."

" Baunya bukan darimu. Itu milik adik temanmu yang pernah tidak sengaja tertinggal di rumahmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Itu tetap terhitung bukan barang milikkmu. Jadi untuk _snow globe_-nya akan kuambil kembali." Kata Xero.

" Tunggu! Darimana kau tau?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku bisa merasakannya saat menciumnya. Aku ini berbeda dengan kau." Katanya.

" Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kubeli _snow globe_ itu dengan kacamataku?." Tanya Junhong.

" Boleh. Itu bisa diterima." Kata Xero sambil mengambil barang-barang milik Junhong untuk di taruh di tempat lain.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan keistimewaan itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Maksudmu?."

" Yah… seperti bergelantungan seperti monyet dan mengetahui bahwa suatu benda itu milik seseorang atau bukan. Itu sebuah keistimewaan." Kata Junhong.

" Atau sebuah kutukan." Sahut Xero.

" Kutukan? Apakah hal seperti itu masih ada di jaman sekarang?." Tanya Junhong tidak mengerti.

" Jika kutukannya terjadi di masa yang sangat lama, maka bisa berlanjut hingga masa kini." Jawab Xero.

" Memangnya apa kutukannya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Itu hal yang rumit. Hanya aku yang bisa memahami hal itu." Jawab Xero.

" Aku tidak percaya akan kutukan."

" Orang jaman dahulu hidup dengan mengutuk dan dikutuk. Berbeda sekali dengan jaman sekarang."

" Selain itu, kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian yang—"

" Tidak sesuai. Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya memakai apa yang ingin ku pakai." Kata Xero. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah _box_ dan memberikannya pada Junhong.

" Ini pesananmu. Kau boleh membawanya. Pergilah jika kau sudah selesai dengan kepentinganmu." Kata Xero sambil memanjat besi dan mulai bergelantungan kesana kemari untuk menata barang-barang bekas di tokonya.

" Apa besok aku bisa kesini? Mungkin aku akan membawa temanku. Yongguk." Kata Junhong sambil melihat-lihat beberapa mainan usang di salah satu meja disana.

Xero terlihat tidak suka akan hal itu. " Bukan kau yang memutuskan, jika aku tidak menghendaki tidak ada yang datang, maka tidak akan ada yang datang. Jika kau membawa temanmu, kau tidak akan menemukan toko ini sampai kapanpun." Kata Xero.

" Kenapa begitu?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Karena aku tidak suka ada orang yang seenaknya membicaran tentangku atau tokoku. Orang yang datang kesini memiliki kepentingan pribadi, dan tidak akan pernah mengatakan apa saja yang kujual. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin melihat toko ini lagi maka jangan pernah katakan pada orang lain atau mengajak seseorang untuk membeli di tokoku." Ancam Xero.

" Ba… baiklah. Aku tidak mencoba membuatmu membenciku, jika itu yang kau mau aku tidak akan mengajak siapapun." Kata Junhong.

" Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Xero sambil melompat ke sebuah jaring yang dipasang di langit-langit ruangan untuk tempatnya tidur.

" Tokoku sudah tutup, silahkan pergi." Kata Xero sambil menarik sebuah tali yang terhubung untuk mematikan lampu.

" Tunggu." Kata Junhong sebelum dia keluar dari pintu. " Berapa umurmu?." Tanya Junhong.

Xero terdiam sejenak. " 16 tahun." Jawab Xero. Junhong sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa Xero masih seumuran dengannya. Junhong segera pergi dari sana dengan perasaan penasaran tentang Xero dan toko-nya.

Sepeninggalan Junhong Xero menghela nafas panjang. " Ya, kembali lagi ke 16 tahun yang ke 1007." Gumamnya, lalu terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong-_ah_." Panggil Yongguk saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk pelajaran Kang _seonsaengnim_ yang akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

" Ada apa Yongguk_ie_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Dari semua siswa di kelas ini hanya kau yang membawa semua peralatan yang di katakan Kang _seonsaengnim_. Darimana kau dapat semua ini?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Eh… aku membelinya di toko kelontong." Jawab Junhong sekenanya.

" _Jinjja_? Tidak semua mendapat perkamen tua di toko kelontong. Aku juga tidak membawa _snow globe _dan pigura. Lagipula kenapa juga Kang _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kita untuk membawa benda-benda aneh?." Gerutu Yongguk.

" Mungkin dia seniman jadi suka hal-hal aneh." Kata Junhong.

" Katanya kelas sebelah kemarin disuruh membawa katak yang sudah di awetkan. Kurasa Kang _seonsaengnim _benar-benar sinting." Kata Yongguk.

" _Jinjja_? Katak yang diawetkan?." Kata Junhong terkejut.

" _Geurae_. Kalau tidak percaya Tanya saja pada Jongup, dia saja rela dihukum daripada membawa katak itu." Kata Yongguk.

Tiba-tiba Kang _seongsaengnim_ masuk ke kelas, dan semua murid langsung diam. " Selamat siang anak-anak." Sapanya dengan suara datarnya yang berat.

" Jadi, apa kalian sudah membawa peralatan yang aku katakan minggu lalu?." Tanyanya.

Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang mengatakan iya padahal peralatan mereka tidak lengkap. Detik berikutnya Kang _seonsaengnim_ berkeliling untuk memeriksa siapa saja yang tidak membawa peralatan yang lengkap, dan hampir satu kelas tidak ada yang lengkap satupun kecuali Junhong.

" Sekarang, kau Choi Junhong-_ssi_, apa kau membawa semua peralatannya?." Tanya Kang _seonsaengnim_.

Junhong mengangguk dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang kemarin ia beli dari toko milik Xero. Dan tiba-tiba Kang _seonsaengnim _terkejut melihat perkamen yang dibawa Junhong.

" Darimana kau dapat ini?." Tanya Kang _seonsaengnim _dengan nada dingin.

" A… aku tidak bisa bilang…" kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak mencurinya kan?." Tanya Kang _seonsaengnim _menelisik. Pembicaraan mereka berdua menyita semua perhatian semua siswa di kelas.

" Tentu saja tidak,_ seongsaengnim_.." kata Junhong cepat-cepat.

" Baiklah, sepulang sekolah temui aku di kantor." Katanya lalu memulai pelajaran seni-nya.

" Psst! Junhong_ie_, ada apa tadi?." Tanya Yongguk pada Junhong.

" _Molla_. Aku sendiri juga bingung." Jawab Junhong.

" Dia memang benar-benar eksentrik." Kata Yongguk.

Sepulang sekolah Junhong dengan takut-takut menemui Kang _seonsaengnim_, karena Kang _seonsaengnim _termasuk salah satu guru yang _killer _di sekolahnya.

" Permisi, ada apa Kang _seonsaengnim_ memanggilku?." Tanya Junhong sambil berdiri di depan meja guru eksentriknya itu.

" Aku ingin tau darimana kau dapat perkamen itu."

" Kenapa _seonsaengnim_ ingin sekali tau? Banyak toko perkakas bekas yang menjualnya."

" Aku ingin memastikan. Kau sudah berjanji dengan pemilik toko itu kan bahwa kau tidak boleh bilang pada siapa-siapa?."

Junhong terkejut. " Da.. darimana _seonsaengnim_ tau?."

" Karena perkamen itu milikku. Aku membeli sesuatu dan membayarnya dengan itu." Katanya.

" Jadi _seonsaengnim_ pernah kesana?."

" Ya, 32 tahun yang lalu. Aku membutuhkan sebuah benda yang hanya dijual disana. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberikan perkamen itu karena itu milik ayahku yang diberikan padaku untuk di simpan. Tapi terpaksa aku berikan, dia bilang suatu saat barang yang pergi akan kembali. Karena itu aku terkejut kau membawanya." Katanya.

" Ji.. _jinjjay_o? Mungkin pemilik tokonya sudah berganti. Jadi dia memberikan benda ini padaku." Kata Junhong.

" Kurasa tidak, dia pasti masih bergelantungan kesana kemari. Meski 32 tahun berlalu aku masih ingat padanya." Kata Kang _seonsaengnim_.

' _32 tahun yang lalu_? _Xero bilang umurnya 16 tahun. Ini aneh_…' batin Junhong.

" Kalau begitu tidak seharusnya aku masih menyimpan ini, karena ini milik _seonsaengnim_, jadi bawalah." Kata Junhong sambil memberikan perkamen itu pada gurunya,

" _Gumawo_."

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong masih terus memikirkan tentang Xero dan juga tokonya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali dia ketahui, sesuatu yang ingin dia simak lebih banyak, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang terhubung antara Xero dengannya.

" Junhong-_ah_! _Kajja_ kita pulang bersama!." Ajak Yongguk sambil merangkul bahu Junhong dan membuyarkan lamunan Junhong.

" _Nde_."

" _Waeyo_? Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Yongguk cemas.

" _Eobseo_…" sahut Junhong.

" Heish… ayo katakan saja padaku. Kita ini sudah berteman lama kan?." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku hanya lelah Yongguk_ie_." kata Junhong mencoba mengalihkan topik.

" Memangnya kenapa kau lelah?."

" _Appa _dan _eomma_ pergi ke luar kota dan aku harus mengurus semua sendiri di rumah." Kata Junhong. Walaupun itu bukan hal yang berat untuknya, dia hanya mengatakannya karena hanya itu alasan yang tepat.

" Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu hari ini." Kata Yongguk.

" _Wae geurae_?."

" _Ani_. Aku ingin saja, sudah lama aku tidak menginap di rumahmu." Kata Yongguk.

" _Araseo_. Nanti jika kau sudah membawa baju ganti datanglah ke rumah." Kata Junhong.

" _Ndee_… Aku akan membawa banyak makanan untuk kita makan nanti malam." Kata Yongguk senang.

" Heish… kau ini selalu saja membawa banyak makanan." Kata Junhong.

Setelah itu Yongguk segera pulang ke rumahnya dan berkemas untuk menyusul Junhong di rumahnya.

" Kenapa aku terus kepikiran tentang Xero dan tokonya itu?." Gumam Junhong.

Dia berdiri di bawah lampu merah menunggu untuk menyeberang. Entah kenapa jalan saat itu sangat sepi.

PLUUK!

Junhong terkejut ketika sesuatu jatuh di kepalanya. " _Mwoya_? kulit pisang?." Kata Junhong tidak mengerti ketika benda yang baru saja jatuh di kepalanya adalah kuliat pisang.

Dia menengadah untuk melihat keatas, dan dia lebih dikejutkan dengan Xero yang sedang duduk di atas lampu merah sambil memakan kulit pisang dengan santainya. Seolah tak ada yang melihatnya ada disana.

" Xero-_ya_!." panggil Junhong.

Xero menoleh kearah Junhong dengan ekspresi datar. " Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?." Tanya Xero pada Junhong.

" Harusnya aku yang Tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Jika ada yang melihatmu—"

PLUUKK!.

Xero kembali menjatuhkan kulit pisang di wajah Junhong. " _Ya_! bisakah kau tidak membuang sampah makananmu sembarangan?." Tanya Junhong kesal.

" Kau yang salah, kenapa kau berdiri disana." Kata Xero, lalu dia melompat ke pohon dekat situ dan hilang entah kemana.

" Haish… dasar monyet itu…" gerutu Junhong.

DEEGG!.

Junhong terdiam sesaat, ketiak dia merasakan sebuah _De Javu_. Selama sepersekian detik dia seperti pernah mengalami dialog itu. Entah kapan.

" Haish! Apa yang terjadi padaku?." Gerutu Junhong sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

" Aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku akan pergi ke toko milik Xero itu lagi. Ada sesuatu yang terus saja memanggilku kesana." Gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan.

' _Apa aku pernah mengenalnya_?.' batin Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallooooo! Apa kabar readers? Ini FF baru lagi dari aku. Sebenarnya cerita aslinya ini cast-nya anak Topp Dogg, dan itulah kenapa cast Xero tetep Xero… sebenernya Xero mau aku ganti Jongup, kyahahah tapi biarlah Xero aja yang loncat sana loncat sini kayak monyet, dan cerita ini masih belum ada lanjutannya lho… semoga chap depan aku dapet inspirasi. Tapi karena ada 3 judul FF-ku yang Discontinued, jadinya terpaksa aku posting FF ini, dan aku jadiin FF B.A.P. memang rada fantasy. Ini juga aku mencoba untuk aku realistiskan sih –walopun masih nggak semuanya realistis—

Kuharap kalian paham maksud cerita ini, emang rada berat sih mikirnya. Tapi kuharap imajinasi kalian bisa seimbang dengan apa yang aku maksud.

Dan aku minta maaf karena aku update-nya telat. Aku sibuk banget, dan keadaan punggungku juga lagi nggak fit. Jadilah aku telat update FF. sebenernya yang bikin telat adalah 2 FF rate M-ku yang nggak kelar-kelar. Karena kau nggak dapet inspirasi sama sekali. Dan salah satu judul Rate M-nya adalah FF-ku yangdulu sempet Discontinued selama 1 tahun. Aku memilih melanjutkannya juga karena untuk mengganti 3 FF-ku yang baru aja Discontinued.

Makasih juga untuk support kalian, dari yang udah add aku di FB hingga yang selalu sms. Dan semoga judul yang satu ini nggak Discontinued seperti FF yang lain. Dan emang sih kalau riviewnya udah nggak nambah dan nggak ada review yang bisa bikin aku dapet inspirasi maka FF akan aku discontinued. Bukan karena aku labil, tapi aku juga nggak punya banyak waktu buat bikin FF, jadi ff dengan review paling banyak dan review paling kreatiflah yang masih aku lanjutin.

Oke deh, sampai ketemu di chapter depan :D

Mind To Riview?


End file.
